Ark 20 Episode 14: Venom and Coffee
lakjwel3dqimn.gif|Kin 8bb040c2a95ef5152137035473937ee9.jpg|Pippa Godfreyinstitutelogo.png Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BkXQ0PQYYI )" So... you want me to go undercover. " Kin said crossing his arms looking at his boss. " That's right. The K-City Saints... heard about em? They Operate out of the Sun-flower Syndicate. I dont trust em, there to low-key. This gang is far off from acting in a rudley and harsh manor.They;re all about buisness, Thus is the reason they rather be called Businessmen or a company moreso a gang. The K city Saints , were created for order therefore respect is a prime indicator in their organization. Those who appear before them without respect or even a member in there gang who acts with no respect and chooses to act savage and brutal. They will surely meet the proper punishment. The K City saints have now met their acquaintance as a prime organization and competition towards other Yakuza's. So. now with a bigger audience They are more strict on the behavior status of their people. All dirty deeds must be done in the dark IF approved by the Head chief. Who in this case would be Eden Creed who too had a recent change in behavior towards the ending of his trip at the resort. He is more disciplined and it's quite frustrating to piss him off , Something that was so easily done back in his days has gotten even more complicated now. Thus, Shows the growth of Eden Creed and the incoming growth for his " Businessmen " He feels as If he should show his men example and that they all should follow in his footsteps in becoming better men and soon taking back the power taken from them by politician. Thus, Is what strenthensThe K City Saints !.. But now that thats out the way when the Saints are not out saving the world , Not to be confused with vigilanties they hate those but when not in their oridinary suits or ties. The Saints are more likely partying , spending their money on the unworthiest of things. But , the thrill of spending what they earn is what excites them most. " Kin nodded, crossing his arms in his Detective uniform. " How long will I be undercover? " " For as long as it takes you to get to what there up to. What I really need you to do, is to intercept the Sun-flower Syndicate. I need you to help the K-city Saints get in cool with them. Your my man for this job because of your families ties with the Yakuza. It'll come in easy for you. Every other man i've sent on this job as of recently within the last few weeks ends up dead. So... your my guy. " Kin crossed his arms and nods his head as he takes a deep breathe standing up from his seat. " Alright... i'll do it. But on condition. I want in with the E.O.D. Straight up Martial Law Duplex system behind me. " " So you want leeway to be a cop-killer on this job. " " .... Is that a bad thing? " " Yes, considering I cant grant you that. But he Yakuza need to be controlled. They've spiraled upwards since the Inugami uprising. " He said giving Kin the death eye. " So... your blaming this on me. " " Pretty much..." The Cheif said to Kin as he scoffed. " Did, you not free them from captivity? " "...I did it for Suzume, her father was stuck down there. That and my sister nothing more. " " Hmph, we'll see where your loyatly lies. " " Don't...question my loyatly. " " Just get the job done, I need you in there. Break through there ranks, get good with the boss and then help them rise to glory. If we can get you in deep enough then your gonna be good to go. But here... take this mask. It's a face reconstructer. Put it on... and you'll be a different guy. Your name is your own. Pick wisely... " Kin took the mask as he examined over it and put it in his back pocket. " Alright.... consider it done. " Walking out of the Cheif's office, as he made way to school for the day. Kin Tasanagi: (http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI#TRIGUN-Colorless_Sky )" Ah, Kin wait!" The Cheif said latching onto Kin's arms as he made his way out of the room. " When your out on the streets, and not undercover. I want you to look up something about this new Drug... It's called Venom, also known on the markets as Mutant, is currently being tested in Godfrey Labs under high security. From the intel gathered, The Venom drug is majorly flawed in it's design. The drug has a high addictive rate and induces a state of brief, unparalleled strength accompanied with peak levels endurance, heightened senses, and minor immunity to weapons of any kind unless targeted to the neck of the user. The brute power is focused on one's anger/rage and that drives them to go into a frenzy. However, after the drug leaves the body, there a major drawbacks. So far in current tests, all subjects have had their bones crumple in on themselves from the massive amount of calcium the drug eats in the body; those who survive the first stage, will experience hallucinations, then the final stage, if reached results in the mutations. Subjects at this stage appear to have eye color changes/vision changes, skin changes and the development of venom glands and growth of their canines. So far, there are only 3 subjects to reach this level in our labs. They are considered dangerous. Further examining any more mutations in them. That's all the information I have on it. Look into Godfrey's Institiute sometime this afternoon..." Kin nodded his head, taking a cigeratte and lightning it up as he tilted his head up as the smoke fumed into his lungs causing him to sigh at the same time. tumblr_mdse02AreU1rshzuyo1_500.gif " Where are all of your other cops. They cant look into this? THis is alot of stuff to consider... Home-comings, coming up. " " Fuck School Kid... this about your home. What good will the dance be if your girlfriends hooked on some drug because yu didnt man up and stop it. " Kin sucked in the air, shaking his head as he turned his head back over to his boss and nodded his head. " I'll head to the Godfrey builiding now, I'll... just skip school today... " " Thatta boy! Get to it! " Kin sighed and soon enough he had been in the streets, making his way down as he silently smoked his cigeratte to himself. " Sometimes I wonder why i honestly took up this damn job. " Jynxie .: The day had been filled to the brim with meeting after meeting. A company out in Russia wanted to make a little business deal with Godfrey after being faxed the upcoming business plan and Pippa had to overseer the conference call since she decided to be ‘hands on’. Running a hand through her long sunshine waves, Pippa sighed out in exasperation. Pure boredom laced through her veins, consuming her. She fidgeted, dropping the ball point pen on her desk over and over again. Business was fun but all the paperwork and office hours weren’t- afterall, how long could an office building contain a young teenage girl with a heart itching to get back to her painting. The show was in a few days now. All this time she had been consumed with the matter of the Institute and its current agenda- not once had Pippa focused on her at that she needed to set out for the show. Her first debute and the young girl wasn’t even prepared. Yeah, she was excited, thrilled honestly, but it was slowly dying, like a little songbird locked in a cage. Pushing herself out of the black leather chair, Pippa made her way to the door of her office, flattening down her blue skirt to get rid of the crinkles. When she twisted the small glass knob and peaked through a small crevice, Pippa was greeted with an eerie silence. ‘Everyone must be gone to lunch or something,’ she thought to herself, stepping out into the open. Pippa needed something sweet and something hot. Perhaps the little French bakery was open down the street. The place was tiny and quaint- had an authentic feeling that made Pippa feel at home. Snagging her purse from the lounge chair from inside her office, Pippa briskly walked down the halls of the main office until she reached the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Her office was at the top of the Institute, on the 17th floor. Pippa had her grandfather’s office memorialized, untouched in his memory and took the room with the best room of the building, looking out over the entire city. A view she quite enjoyed. Cheap tunes echoed through the speakers as she went further down until the familiar ding interrupted the music and the doors shifted open. Daylight shone brightly through the massive windows of the lobby, illuminating every corner. Shaylene, the receptor at the front desk was sitting, reading the latest celeb tabloids that came out. Pippa wasn’t much a fan of the woman- she had too much of an attitude for the girl. Barely nodding in her direction, Pippa quipped, “I’m taking lunch. Please take any calls I receive. Thank you,” and walked straight out one of the doors, sliding her sunglasses on to block the rays from her sensitive blue hues. Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPBE2uFU-Sc )He walked right past the female known as Pippa, not realizing that she had been then the one he had been looking for. As he pressed past her he made his way inside to meet the woman known as Shaylene. Walking over to the front desk he'd flash his badge. " District 1 & 2 KPD. Here on E.O.D. Busniess.. " Elite. Operations. Disvison (E.O.D) is the elite secrect OP Unit within D.1.2. The disvison conducts elite operations such as conducting investigations against organized crime and and other high sake operations. The cheif of District 1 and 2 Police Department is the head of the disvison. The E.O.D is disvison with the KPD that does; as it namesakes conducts elite operations. Some operations are organized crime, high profile undercover operations, forced disapprences, sabotage, and assassination. Due the operations conducted E.O.D officers act outside the normal rule of regular police which is way a loose cannons are allowed to join, or potetinally dangersous people. Unlike other disvisons or units with the KPD, the E.O.D has it's own HQ; a two-story office building in downtown District 2. The building sports a large office area (one on each floor), a large garage, and lobby. However, the reasoning why the E.O.D. Are allowed to be above the law is simply because of the M.L.D. The Martial law duplex Aka M.L.D. Is a system that the Detectives of the Kasaihana Detective task force uses. The Martial law Duplex Is similar to its original definition,“Military government involving the suspension of ordinary law. “ But, in Kasaihana city, there is no Army simply the massive police unit the KPD. The average police officer is only meant to do so much and with the overwhelming force of the Yakuza clans they need the extra help to actually succeeded. The Detectives in this point and time are much more than what they used to be. They are trained as soldiers similar to marine or special operative training. They are trained in many forms of powerful martial arts. Highly trained in Stamina and Driving tactics that are only trained by the best drivers that Kasaihana can offer. More than soldiers than cops the Martial law duplex wants the detective unit to be able to infiltrate the Yakuza ranks and bringing them down at all cost, and with any way possible. Kin looked a bit to young to be in the KPD which she'd more than likely take notice of. " I'd like to speak with the head of this company please, it's on police busniess.." He said pressing his hands together, tugging at his tie a bit as he waited to hear from the females response to his request. Jynxie .: Shaylene popped the piece of pink bubblegum as the man came up to the reception desk. “You just missed her, probably passed her on the way in. Short little blonde girl,” she said nonchalantly and pointed to the door. The flowing waves could be seen just briefly as Pippa disappeared into the crowded sidewalk. “If you’re here on business then you’re going to have to-“ Shalene paused. “I’ll give you the name of the little shop where she normally eats her lunch? That’s the only way she’d make time for you- if you tracked her down,” the woman offered while hastily scribbling ‘Douceur De France’ on a yellow sticky note, holding it out to him. The little café rested on the end of the block. The wind breezed past the young Pippa, blowing her skirt in that direction along with her locks, as she peered opened the door of the place. Amelia, serving costumers behind the cabinet, waved to her with her usual warm smile. Pippa grinned back and hopped in line. After a few minutes of sluggish movement due to a lady only using coins to pay for her pastry, Pippa finally reached the front. “The usual, Ms. Godfrey?” Amelia asked; however, she didn’t need to really ask since they had already a brown paper bag with a sweet croissant topped with powdery sugar alongside a small French Vanilla Latte set aside for Pippa. They traded off- Pippa handing over the shiny gold card and Amelia handing the bag and coffee to ring her up. “You’re getting a lot more business, I see, Pippa noted. “Only because you helped us advertise. Otherwise we’d still be unknown to half the city. You don’t know how much we owe you,” Amelia sighed, handing back the girl’s card. Pippa would smile softly, turning on her dainty heels to the table closest to the window where a newspaper laid, crumbled slightly. She slid down into the seat and started to pull out her tasty treat from her bag, licking her glossy lips. Kin Tasanagi: Kin hesitated , tilting his head up as he scoffed looking back at pippa. " Thanks.." Kin turned his attention to the rest room watching a custodian go in to so the cleaning for the lobby area. He followed behind , the custodian whistling a tune as he mopped the floors over. Kin walked behind him strangling him with a choke hold from the back and moving into one of the stalls at the same time. And within 10 seconds he had been suited up. He tilted the custodians hat down to hide his Apperance, making his way through the building he'd walk up to one of the other employee's acting like they guy. " Oh! Uh hi! I just started today. Um.. I need a bit of help. Where's the bosses office? " " What are you trying to go in there for? You know only designated staff get to go in there. " " Yeah I know I know it's for knowledgable purposes. Some guy asked me over there one of the bosses busniess deals. The receptionist was backed up with calls so I said I'd find out for him. " " Ahhh... Alright. Floor 17. " " Thanks! I'll go tell him now ! " Kin did a u-turn making his way over to the elevator with the Key-card he had just pick pocketed from the man he had spoke to. " floor 17 " he said to the computer device in the elevator. Showing his key-card the device recognized it and allowed him access as the elevator began to move up. 3:25:13 PM Jynxie .: Pippa’s eyes darted back and forth, watching the people who passed the large window with amusement. As a kid, she often wanted to create little stories of the people she saw to pass the time. Stirring the latte with the little pink straw, Pippa shifted in her seat. The familiar buzz of her phone in her purse broke her out of the reminiscing. She dug into the purse and slid the silver phone open, bringing it to her ear. “Yes, Jarvis?” She asked. “Madam. It seems you have a visitor from the police,” Jarvis spoke discreetly into the phone. As being Pippa’s most trusted advisor/mentor, Jarvis watched every single camera in Godfrey Institute and their labs, as well as watching the cameras at Pippa’s apartment. He was in charge of keeping her safe, which is why he had set up a security room at the Godfrey Villa. “Oh?”-“He seemed to have gained access to the elevator, Madam. Should I call security to meet him up there?” Pippa pondered for a moment before answering, “No. That’ll give him more reason to come back with a warrant probably. Let him dig. I think I’ll bring him some coffee and assist him. Thank you Jarvis.” Pippa clicked the phone off, slid it back into her purse. Pushing herself away from the table, she scooped up the bag of pastries and her coffee. “Amelia, darling, do you think you could poor me some straight cup of joe? I’m meeting someone back at the office,” Pippa asked, cutting off the person who was in line. The girl nodded and went to go pour a steamy cup for Pippa, and handed it over. From there, Pippa slid back on her sunglasses and strutted out of the shop, saying “Tata,” as the door shut. Pippa, though undeniably short, pushed her way through the crowds. Police were bad business, especially one’s who don’t know their place in this world. If she did happen to find any trouble with him, there was always things that could be done… Terrible things- but that’s just good business. After about a 10 minute walk, Pippa arrived at the grand entrance to the institute and slipped inside. Shaylene was about to mention it before Pippa waved her off. Another vibration of her cellphone caused her to pause at the elevator, balancing the two coffees against her while she pulled it out. There, in her recent emails was a background check on the officer who was here, with ‘Kin Tasanagi’ blaring in red colors. Jarvis was always good for something. Kin Tasanagi: Kin had been ransacking her office by now. Her room had been filled with knocked out secrucity workers. This by far had been a sloppy job but a skillful one none the less. Paper work scattered all over the place. By now he had been on her main computer in attempts at hacking through it. He placed a EMP on the side of it to disrupt it just enough so he could crack through it. He sighed shaking his head as he pressed the ear piece on his right ear. " There's nothing here. I think there main information data base may be somewhere else. All Ive recovered is a recent business transaction with the Saints. I'm thinking it looks like share dealing " Kin said putting a flash drive into her computer taking the information for himself. " I'm taking what I have. " He said getting up from his seat rushing down the room untill he made it to her door where he's attempt at opening it only to discover....!? Jynxie .: When the elevator reached her floor, Pippa swiftly moved to the door of her office just in time to see the door open. Pippa grinned, tilting her head to one side, letting her golden locks cascade off her shoulder, offering him the cup of coffee. “What do we have here?” She teased, brushing past him to enter her office. Agitation flashed across her face vibrant face at the sight at the papers thrown everywhere. “It’s be a shame if I reported you to the head of your department and a judge for searching without warrant. I believe you have no jurisdiction here and anything you find is well, inapplicable in a court of law. Oh, and let’s not forget- if you touched that computer it logs what you take. You just set yourself up in a lot of trouble. Not a smart move, is that?” Pippa mused setting the brown bag down on her desk and turned towards him. She was smaller than him by far but Pippa was well known at the school they had both attended for her full figure, which could be seen from how close her dress clung to her hips and breast. “I’d advice you to sit down,” Pippa motioned to the couch, “And you tell me what Godfrey Institute can do for you.” She smiled warmly at him, biting her lower lip teasingly. Kin Tasanagi: " Tch.." Kin tilted his head up. Eying the Female who sized him up. " E.O.D. Mission. I am the law. " Kin said backing up to the sky view of her window. " You on the other hand. Need better secrucity. " He said glaring at her as the hat on his head tilted down shadowing over his eyes. He pressed his back on the glass window , his eyes glowing over at the female as he clenched his fist. ' She has you good Tasanagi. Abort mission for now . ' Kin clenched his fist as he bared his fangs. " Either way. You got me. Nice work , I've learned a few lessons today. However as I. Regards if your computer. That emps gonna take care of that I'm impressed though keep up the good work . " The Electromagnetic grenade was a disposable EA (Electronic device) capable of emitting electromagnetic pulses for a limited period of time. The EMPs likewise temporarily disable any UGs (Unmanned Gears) and cyborgs in the immediate area. They saw usage in 2018. Although it worked when cyborgs were only just beginning to be mass-produced, more recent models of cyborgs and UGs are capable of shutting down circuitry when an EMP surge is detected, leaving no permanent damage for any cyborgs or UGs in the process. However this one was had been constructed to simply disrupt. It didn't get her computer like an orginal one would have. Kin pushed the window open and kicked out of the 17 Floored building. His body tumbling down into the crowds below. Jynxie .: Pippa watched as Tasanagi jumped out from the window. With a smirk, Pippa pressed the dial button on her cellphone. "Jarvis. I need a new desktop. This one needs to be tossed. Also, I want a clean sweep of the room and entire office, new phone, etch," Pippa ordered before pressing the end button. If officers were snooping, maybe it was time to result to a plan b. Infilltrate the system. She giggled to herself, taking a sip of her coffee. Category:Ark 20